Florence Carabosse
Florence Carabosse '''or '''Caraboss is a violet woman who killed her father John Carabosse and his lover Talia during a fit of jealousy. She also took his Dark Green Book to herself. Florence is present in The Briar Princess story. __TOC__ Background Florence is said to be a sick young woman. She would live in her father’s villa located at a high-altitude small village in order to recover, with servants at her disposal. John Carabosse appeared to visit once a month, not to see his daughter, however, but to be with his lover Talia, where his wife wouldn’t find out. Wishing her father’s love all to herself, Florence set fire on his mansion, killing about twenty people between John's servants and relatives. She murderer her own father with an axe. People readily suspected her as the arsonist. Nonetheless, she returned to the village with his father’s Dark Green Book, which she used to kill Talia and her own servants. Their bodies were suspended in the air by thorny vines around the villa as part of the illusion created with the Phantom Book. Such a power was also used to keep visitors away from the building. Florence then took the herbalist’s identity to herself, acting as the one most loved by John Carabosse and staying in her house. The young woman also abducted the elders from the village at the bottom of the mountain. The place became deserted and its inhabitants, with rejuvenated appearances, were trapped inside the illusion of the Dark Green Book to live as Florence’s neighbors and thralls. Around five months later, Hugh heard that a merchant who used to do business with John saw Florence at the bottom of the mountain, with the Dark Green Book in hands. The blonde heard her father talking about The Mystic Archives of Dantalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. Personality Disguised as Talia, Florence can be a gentle herbalist that welcomes visitors in her house. However, this façade hides her true obsessive self. She wanted her father all to herself, so she killed him and his lover after learning about their affair. The servants and villagers next to her also fell to the powers of the Dark Green Book which she used in a fit of jealousy. Florence laughs maniacally with the Phantom Book in hands, as if everything was possible to her. She keeps Talia’s body inside John Carabosse’s villa, using illusionary thorny vines to keep people from discovering the truth. Florence convinced herself that she’s Talia in order to be the one most loved by John. She hopes to learn more about the Phantom Book to resurrect her father and live with him. Appearance Her hair is pinned up with a head scarf of a complicated flower pattern. Her uncommon outfit with incomprehensible symbols seems like something used by members of an ancient clan. The young woman has a beautiful blond hair. In the OVA, Florence has brown eyes and dresses herself like Talia. Disguised as the herbalist, she wears a beige capelet, a dark green dress and a violet sleeveless top over a white long-sleeved blouse. Over her head. she uses a white shawl embroidered with the Carabosse coat of arms in golden thread. A red jewel adorns both her silver circlet and choker.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. Plot Florence set fire on the house and took the Dark Green Book to herself. She approached her father and sliced his shoulder with an axe. The man collapsed on the carpet before having his head chopped open. She let out a high-pitched laugh. After that, she poured oil over his body, allowing the flames to consume it. The young woman left the place cheerfully, without looking back. She met Hugh and Dalian in the forest road that leads to the village at the top of the mountain. Florence laughed when Dalian’s stomach growled. Hugh tells her that they were after a certain book. The blonde welcomes the visitors in her house, introducing herself as Talia, the herbalist of the village. She tells Dalian to help herself to some fried breads. She smiled as the Biblioprincess happily ate it. Hugh asks her about John Carabosse. He was the lord of the village who died six months when his house caught fire. Florence, the daughter said to be living in the villa around there is suspected as the arsonist. A merchant saw her at the bottom of the mountain, with a book in her hands. Hugh is after John’s Dark Green Book. The disguised woman acts as if she doesn’t know about the tragedy. According to her, Florence wouldn’t be able to commit such a crime with her delicate health. Calobos' death.png|Florence kills her own father, as seen in the OVA. Thalia's house.png|Florence, acting as Talia, welcomes Hugh and Dalian in. Hugh and Dalian are informed that the tower in the distance is where Florence is supposed to be. However, people tend to get lost around the area and never return. The couple ignored the warnings and left the herbalist’s house to investigate. They climbed up the observatory room and found what seemed to be Florence’s body. Their discovery was a contradiction to the fact that someone witnessed Florence alive recently, meaning that a Phantom Book was being used. And the only person who can read in the village is the herbalist. Hugh carries Dalian out of the villa to escape from the thorny vines that start to attack them. Talia was waiting for them outside, with the Dark Green Book in hands. She flips through the pages of the Phantom Book to create a fog that envelopes Hugh and Dalian. They could only hear Talia’s laugh. A dense forest also appears to surround them. Then, the farmers of the village try to pierce them with pronged tools, but the men quickly stop when their bodies began to deteriorate, as if time had accelerated. Hugh and Dalian run among the trees to escape the area, but the scenery changes once again. Now, besides the pasture swaying in the gentle wind, they could see Talia in front of the villa. The blonde wants to punish them for trying to steal her father’s book. After all, she’s the real Florence Carabosse. The body found by Hugh and Dalian in the observatory room was Talia’s. The mad woman uses the Phantom Book to summon a huge canyon that threatens the couple and prevents them from escaping. Florence watches as the Labyrinth Library is opened, now that Hugh and Dalian knew how to oppose the powers of the Dark Green Book. With the Phantom Book in hands, Florence was able to modify the landscape through illusions. The surroundings were changing as she moved the pages of the book. The old people at the bottom of the mountain had been trapped due to such magic. Florence also hopes to apply the Phantom Book to resurrect her father. However, her plans are stopped when Hugh breaks her illusions with The Mantra of Reality. Defeated, she drops the Dark Green Book. Then, in despair, she ran towards the villa, only to fall directly down a cliff. The next day, Hugh dug a grave for her next to the villa. He and Dalian discuss about Florence Carabosse. She couldn’t accept watching his father coming to the village once a month only to see his lover Talia, where his wife wouldn’t discover them. Sickly in love with her father, Florence killed him and the herbalist, then took his Dark Green Book to protect herself. She lived as Talia for half a year to feel as the one most loved by John Carabosse. Dalian sympathizes with her. Hugh notices that after a few years, Florence’s grave will be covered with wild roses. Library Open.png|Florence watches Hugh opening the Labyrinth Library. Florence's last smile.png|As seen in the OVA, Florence smiled moments before her death. Florence's death.png|Florence inadvertently falls to her death. In the OVA, a flashback shows Florence using a telescope to watch John and Talia together. After that, her jealousy goes out of control.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. References Category:Female Characters Category:Phantom Book Users Category:Deceased Characters